Ryou's Angels
by N.J Maacha
Summary: Ichigo and the other girls are Angel's working to help prepare a better earth. Ichigo is assined a human to watch over and soon she's caught up in an adventure she never expected. What happens in this little story.? Come find out.! R
1. History

* * *

(A/N) I know its short and kind of weird but its going to get better. Promise. This is just the start to something great....I'm hoping.

Read and Review. Please and Thank you.!

~Love Maacha.

* * *

It all started when I first met Ichigo, my angel. She arrived at the most unlikely place in the most unlikely form. At my moms funeral in the form of a small cat with red brown fur and green eyes. We talked about saving the earth and finding out who the new leader of the Angels would be. Ichigo was happy and energetic but as my bond with her grew so did the worry and sadness of the day she would have to leave.

I was six years old when my mother died. She was a kind women with a love of everything living. She didn't see evil in anything. She was peacful and protective and I loved her. I had never thought that day would be the last day I would ever see my mother. She stood with her long blond hair blowing in the cool winds of Tokyo. Her blue eyes watching me as I played on the gym. My sister was not far from me.

**"Kid's come on.!"**She waved her hands motioning for me and my sister to come to her. My sister was nine at this time. A full three years older then me. Old enough to sit in the front seat. Her Brown hair was darker then my blond but we both had the same color eyes. The same deep watery blue eyes of our mother. I almost feel asleep in the back seat. The next thing I remembered was a bright light waking me up and the sound of a horn and then everything went black. I woke up two days later, just in time for my mothers funeral. My sister wouldn't be present.

I stood as the loving daughter beside my father. I cried and cried trough the whole service. My father was a cold unemotional pile of stone. He never showed any signs that he even knew my mother. No one cared about me. They couldn't look at me. The sole survivor of the crash that would tear my family apart. I disappeared beyond the crowd of people, tears still in my eyes. I managed to find a corner of the funeral home where no one could find me and I buried my head in my arms.

**"Why are you crying.?"** I looked up to hear the voice. The voice of my angel. A red furred cat sat staring at me with its green eyes. It tilted its head to the side.

**"M-My M-Mommy's never coming back."** I stuttered trough my tears.

**"It's OK."** The cat said walking closer to me. It put its nose against my hand. **"You'll met her again."**

**"No I won't. Everyone keeps saying she's gone."** I cried.

**"No, You'll meet her again."** The cat looked as if it was smiling. **"In heaven."**

* * *

Every day I played with the small cat. The cat that would be my best friend for Three years of my childhood. To my surprise, no one could see my friend but me. No one could hear my friend but me. My family thought I was crazy and my father left me to live with the nanny's in the house. He didn't want me to know he left me for his other family, but the nanny's talked about it everyday. Even a six year old can tell when somethings wrong. When someones not coming back. My only family where those of my rich aunt and uncles who would have much preferred to have my sister still alive. She could do anything. She was smart and talented. Exactly like my mother. Everyone even said she looked like my mother in every way but her hair color. There was no way I could contend to her. She was better in every way. Except for the fact that I was living, and she was in eternal sleep.

* * *

I sat on my bed looking at the small cat that sat there with me. Tomorrow would be my ninth birthday. I had spent three years living by myself with only the nanny's and my beloved angel. My Ichigo. She was my only friend. I wouldn't talk to the kids at school anymore. I wouldn't talk to the teachers. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Only Ichigo. That night I went to bed her cuddled next to me, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a fright. I must have had a nightmare. Sitting beside me was nothing. Before I had gone to bed Ichigo had sat there curled up and cuddly. Now was nothing-ness. My breathing turned fast and rapid. As if the air from my body was being sucked out of a tube. I began to panic. Then I noticed something. A small note on my desk beside my bed.

_'I'll be back at 14.'_

It would be my only hope for the next five years of my sad excuse for a life.


	2. My Sister

* * *

(A/N) Hey everyone. Maacha here. Sorry for taking so long to put out another chapter. Once more, its short, but things will be picking up soon. Promise.

So please enjoy. Read and Review.!

~Love Maacha.!

* * *

I had grown tall in the past few years, I was just reaching 5'7. The doctor looked over the scale again recording my weight. I was still only 123 pounds. She wrote on her clipboard as I hopped off the scale and took my seat in the chair in the corner of the room. I was going to be fourteen tomorrow, and I was really not looking foreword to it. That was the day Ichigo would return. At least that's what I wished for. And yet, I didn't want to be disappointed, so I didn't let myself hope for it too much. I could tell I was excited, and the doctor must have caught on too.

**"Mei."**The lady looked up trough her glasses and I let my short blond hair form a curtain around my face. My eyes cast to the floor as if I was prepared to get yelled at. **"Mei, is something happening today."**

I ignored the question. **"Mei, are you excited for your new school year?"**

Again I was silent. The pause lasted for a little longer, I didn't move. **"Mei, have you made any friends this summer?"**

Nothing. Just a pause where she sighed impatiently. This was the normal routine between me and my psychiatrist.

**"How's Niu.?"** She was tapping her pencil against her clipboard. **"Mei, you have to say something."**

I shrugged my shoulders. **"Mei, you've been silent for five years. Come on now."**

I cast my bright blue eyes up to glare at her. Who was she to tell me what I could and could not do. It was at this moment that the buzzer went off and I jumped from my seat eagerly. I rushed out of the room ignoring her calls for me to come back. I found myself half running towards the actual hospital which was only a few buildings over from where I had been visiting. The receptionist knew me and just quickly scribbled my name on the pad as I charged into the back. My feet knew the familiar path trough the halls. She hadn't changed rooms since she was admitted.

**"Niu."**I paused at the door, cetching my breath. I was on the verge of tears. **"Niu, how could you?"**

I stumbled my way to her bed before falling to my knees. I grabbed her hand in mine. **"Niu, how could you leave me?"**

The tears where flowing freely at this point. My voice was shaky and my hands trembled as my fingers held tight to my sisters cold stiff ones.

**"Nui, I miss you." **I whispered trying to get a hold of myself. I had met Ichigo when I was six and lost her when I was nine. With out a word my mother, my sister, my father, and my best friend had left me. My father often sent money to try to form a new bond with me but I didn't trust any one now-a-day's. I was always keeping to myself frowning in a sea of smiles. My sister was the only one who I ever spoke to.

I live by myself off the money my father sends, while using the rest on my sister Nui's hospital room. Nui had always been there for me, so why would I leave her now. I sighed standing up, my blond hair once more forming its curtain. my bangs swept over my face covering my eyes. I fell backwards into a chair next to my sisters bed.

It would be impossible for me to leave the room tonight. I could feel it in my body. It ached to move, probably from my little fit. Ichigo had helped me when she was here. She was the only one who understood. Understood my situation. Understood my feelings. I shook my head from side to side in a violent motion. I couldn't think about that now. I wouldn't let myself.

**"Nui."** I whispered once more before closing my eyes. I opened them a little to see the clock on the wall. it was only five in the afternoon and I was already tired. **"Ugh."**

I closed my eyes again and let my body go limp. My breathing became shallow and before I knew it I was sleeping. Not dreaming. Just sleeping. As if my body was floating in the darkness. The lights had been turned off in the room before I had gone to bed, by who I did not know. It was probably one of the nurses, all I knew now was that I was content. Not peaceful, not upset. Just there. I wished I could stay like this forever. Never bothered by the trivialities of people. People where too complex. I liked simple things. Like this. So my dead like dream state was a welcome feeling.

* * *

(A/N) Special thanks to MewStrawberry for the review. You really made my day.!

* * *


	3. She's Back

* * *

(A/N) Another chapter here. It seems that some of you may be confused. Sorry for the confussion. I did create a sister for Ryou, but I'm soooo sorrya bout the whole black hair thing. For some reason when I was typing I was thinking about Keiichiro-nisan. But I fixed it. Sorry once more for the confussion.!

Read and Review.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~Love Maacha.

* * *

I lay in darkness sprawled out in the chair. It was completely quite. A sound from outside the door had woken me up. I figured it was just one of the nurses. I opened my eyes very slowly to peak around the room. Then all of a sudden a shadow covered the light coming from under the door. It creaked open and a girl around my age walked in. She had red hair a little shorter then shoulder length and deep brown eyes. She wore a white tank top and a white mini skirt with a bell necklace, it seemed more like a cat collar. I cast my eyes up to look at the girl. She walked even closer.

**"Are you….Ryou?"** She asked meekly.

**"Who?"** I asked sitting up. I had never heard that name before. I sighed sitting up.

**"I'm sorry. You go by Mei here don't you.?"** Her words confused me once more.

**"My name is Mei."**I informed her. She sure was confussing. Suddenly the girl engulfed me in a huge hug. What the hell was going on.?

**"It's been so long! I'm soooo happy to see you!"** The girl held an instant smile.

**"Huh?"** Was all I could manage. I had never seen this girl in my whole life.

**"It's me Ichigo! Don't you remember?"** Her voice dropped and held a hint of sadness but her smile didn't fade as she released me. I stared up at the girl again. **"Don't you remember? I told you I would always be there for you. Now I'm back.!"**

**"But…your not real!"**I burst out. I couldn't controlthe anger that was welling up inside my chest. I flung my arms up and began to kick in a desperate attempt to rid my imagination of what it was seeing. **"You're not real, so just go away!"**

**"I am real though."**Ichigo said still smiling. She was very intent on defying all that those stupid people had drilled into my mind. The one fact I had just recently started believing. Maybe I was crazy.

**"They said I just made you up! All of them! They said I was crazy! Do you know what that's like!"** then my voice dropped. **"Then you left and now...now your back."**

**"They needed me."**Ichigo looked over at the clock. She seemed to grow even more impatient as the minutes passed. I looked over to read the time. Only one in the morning. My face formed a vision of surprise. Who the heck would be awake at one in the morning.! **"We have to go. We have to hurry."**

**"Go?"**

**"Go to heaven. There's so many more people you have to meet.!"**Ichigo jumped up in the air. Obviously happy that she had found me. **"Your gonna love it Ryou.!"**

**"My names not Ryou.!" **I protested. **"My name is Mei. M. E. I. Mei.!"**

** "Sorry Mei."** She giggled. I still did not remember her though. She rushed out the door dragging me along. I pulled and tugged trying to free myself from her grasp. It didn't work. She approached a window and suddenly a flash of white light and we where gone.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for confusing some of you once more, but that's for the reviews. theforgottencreatures, and MewStrawberry. Really sorry once again, but thank you for the reviews.


	4. The Other Girls

* * *

(A/N) Here it is another chapter of my story. Please enjoy. Read and review.

Your reviews are what keep me writing.

~Love Maacha.

* * *

I stood up and looked around.

**"This is your home."** Ichigo whispered grabbing my arm and pulling me down a street. It was beautiful. White clouds surrounded them. It was complex but seemed so simple. To some this place could seam terrifying but to others it would have a happy feeling to it. The faces of the people, though appreciative, if you looked closer had sharp eyes, and thin lips. The wings on their backs feathery and light where stretching, strong and tattered. Their left arm Ryou noticed was tied with tightly knotted ribbon and their dresses long and soft had a dusty look. This place wonderful and loving seamed so broken. All the structures had a watery brittle look even though they where made of thick chalky bricks. Antique statues lined staircases in front of houses. The street tickled my bare feet and soon we arrived at a large house. It was cluttered with papers, pictures, and folders other then that it looked normal.

**"Ichigo? Is that you?"** A ladies voice called.

**"Yeah."** Ichigo led me into the kitchen where around a table was 6 chairs 4 of witch where occupied. The they all held beautiful young Lady's. The first had short blue hair pulled into two small buns and bright blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with a cross necklace. To the girls right was another girl with short blond hair and golden eyes. She wore a yellow dress. To the right of this girl was a girl with long green hair in a braid and green eyes with a green dress. Last there was a girl with long flowing purple hair and Indigo eyes. She was pretty and tall, looking older then the rest.

**"Where glad you're here."** The girl in blue said pushing threw some papers in her bag and pulling out a folder. **"Mei, code name Ryou. Age: 14. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Living alone."**

**"And doing poorly."** Added the girl in purple.

**"Am not!"** I said all too quickly.

**"Whatever."** the girl in blue said laying the folder aside. **"I'm mint."**

**"Lettuce."** The girl in green smiled.

**"Pudding!"** The girl in yellow exclaimed.

**"Zakuro."** Whispered the girl in purple.

**"Ichigo!"** The girl next to me lifted her hand in the air before taking a seat in an empty chair and motioning for me to sit. It seemed right to be here with these girls. It seemed like home. Like I belonged. I had never belonged before. Only with Ichigo. They couldn't be the same could they?

**"Ryou do you know the reason you're here?"** I was getting used to the name already.

**"Not really."**

**"There have been a string of disappearances ever science the new leader took power. We think she has a connection. The people have been upset more and more and each day things get a little darker. You are the prophecy. Years ago Ichigo was sent to you to protect you. But when the new leader took power and saw the prophecy she sent for Ichigo to be taken away."** Ichigo looked up at me with sadness in her eyes as Mint explained. Maybe that was the reason she had left so abruptly. Turned my life inside out. **"We keep the records here but we can't hold off any longer. We had to get you here. You are our savior."**

Mint finished and I noticed Lettuce look out the window. **"Their coming."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Lettuceis our seer. She can tell us the future. We each have been given a special power. Ichigo can transform into many different body's. Her favorite being a cat. Lettuce sees the future. Mint can control peoples emotions. Zakuro can move things with her mind, and I can talk to animals!"** Pudding explained what was happening. Lettuce turned to look at us.

**"We are known here as _'The Angels.'_ The good of this land."** Zakura stated.

**"What did you see?" **Ichigo asked Lettuce as she fixed her glasses.

**"Trouble."** She sighed. **"They will find out all too quickly."**


	5. Off To Planet Pica

**

* * *

**

(A/N) Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I'm glad you all like it. Thank you for staying with me. I know I haven't been updating as often as I should be but I've been swamped with my other stories. Please be patient.

Read and Review!

~Love Maacha.

**

* * *

**

**"Who are they?"** I asked puzzled searching each girls face. **"And what's this about a prophecy."**

**"Don't worry Ryou."**Ichigo smiled at me. **"Everything will be OK."**

**"We have to relocate."** Lettuce whispered shaking her head.

**"Then we will relocate."** Mint said standing up and gathering papers off the table. She glanced around at the other girls who stood up in turn and spread out around the house.

**"Everything will be OK."**Ichigo repeated before taking off in her own direction and gathering folders and papers. They where placing the papers in folders and the folders in backpacks, that they swung easily over their shoulders. Everything seemed to be cleaned up quickly. That's when they scatted again and returned with another, bigger, bag. They turned to the kitchen and began packing food and other stuff. When they where done the girls all tossed their bags into the middle of the kitchen floor and Ichigo and Mint stepped forward. Hold there hands out towards the bags a gust of wind sent their hair flying up, and their key necklaces glowing. The bags turned smaller and smaller till Mint opened a small pocket on her dress and the tiny bags flew in.

**"Everything's packed?"** Mint asked all the girls. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Magic. Magic was not real. It couldn't be. Maybe I was going crazy. Yes, that had to be it. I was going crazy. I shook my head violently. **"Where do we go."**

**"Earth."** Lettuce whispered. **"They wont check earth first."**

**"Back to where we got Ryou?"**Ichigo asked. **"We can't go there."**

**"She's right."**Zakuro nodded. **"There's no way we can go back to earth. They will be searching for him."**

**"Then where?"** Lettuce looked at each girl.

**"There's no other choice."**Ichigo nodded.

**"We go to Island Blue."** Pudding jumped up into the air.

**"Island Blue?"** I asked puzzled.

**"Island Blue is a forbidden land to our people. Its very dangerous. Unless you are an 'Angel.' Only Angels are given the right to stay on Island Blue."**Ichigo explained.

**"But our powers have been restricted there. We are no longer allowed."** Lettuce sighed.

**"We aren't allowed because we never had our complete group."** Mint sighed.

**"But our group can't ever be complete."** Pudding pouted.

**"It's true. They'll never agree to coming back."** Mint shook her head.

**"That's not fair!"**Ichigo protested. **"We will just have to make them join us!"**

**"Ichigo, We can't."** Mint shook her head. **"Don't you remember."**

**"Island Blue is like their holy land. They won't refuse."**Ichigo protested again.

"**When you left forcing us all to leave they swore to never join us again."** Mint argued.

**"Well Will just have to talk to them about that."**Ichigo smiled her pink eyes ignited with determination.

**"Off to Plant Pica!"** Pudding exclaimed.** "Then to Island Blue!"**

**"To Planet Pica!"**Ichigo repeated.

**"Planet Pica!"** Lettuce whispered.

**"Planet Pica."**Zakuro and Mint grudgingly agreed after a moments pause.

**"Lets go Ryou!"**Ichigo grasped my hands and began to pull me towards the circle that the other girls and formed. I locked hands with Pudding and Ichigo completing the circle.

**"To Planet Pica!"** They all shouted happily. A blast of white light and chilling wind, and I could tell we where off to a whole other world. A world I had never even dreamed off before. My adventure was just beginning.

* * *

(A/N) Thanks to Bishie Huntress for her Review on Chapter four.! It really makes me want to write when I read your reviews guys.

~Love Maacha.


End file.
